What Lies Behind Thoes Smiles
by SherbetLemonLove
Summary: Scully meets a guy, who at first is perfect, everything you could ever ask for...then it turns, he's abusive..cruel. Mulder isn't aware of this, until he see's the scars, then he does his best to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**_NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY DO BELONG TO CHRIS CARTER._**

Chapter One:

What really happens behind closed doors?. A family portrait; a Mother a Father..two or three children, all happy, all smiles, but is it really like that?. What really happens behind those smiles.

As normal Dana Scully woke up at around 6.30, got up and walked into her now cold kitchen, the only thing she hated about winter was the house was never warm enough, feeling the cold nip at her skin she pulled her dressing gown tighter around her small body frame. After putting fresh coffee in the machine and boiling it, Scully made her normal black coffee with cream, with a little amount of sugar. After making herself something to eat and cleaning up after herself she decided to get in the shower. Running her shampoo filled hands through her Auburn hair, lifting it up from her neck, lathering it into her soft curls. Then she did the same with her body, but with softer butter milk shower gel. Stepping out, she grabbed her towel and dried herself, wrapped herself back up in her gown and wrapped the towel around her hair. Walking back into her bedroom and over to the closet, what would it be..skirt or trousers..she looked at her jackets, today was going to be a skirt day. Pulling out the skirt, a blouse and a button up jacket to match, she placed it on her bed. Grabbing some underwear out of her chester draws she slipped them on, taking off her gown, she did the normal things, deodorant, then she got dressed. Her hair in her normal style. After an hour had passed of her just pottering around Scully was getting the last bits for her briefcase, after that she closed everything, locked everything and was in her car.

The traffic was normal for a Monday morning, stuck in traffic for around twenty minuites, then she pulled up outside of the coffee shop a couple of blocks from the F.B.I. Headquarters. She orderd herself, her black coffee with cream and Mulder's Coffee with cream and sugar. As she made her way through security and the normal tour groups that were there, daily to see if they can see anything..juicy.

Stepping out of the elevator and walking past the filing cabinet's, Scully walked to the office door, it was open slightly, Dana stepped in gently, she didn't want to disturb Mulder if he was on the phone or concentrating. She placed the coffee's on the desk, she was a little surprised to see he wasn't in yet. Scully sat down at the desk, she checked her cell to see if he had left any messages, she had one but it wasn't from him, she rang the number back. It was her friend Karen, she had forgotten it was her God-Son's birthday party the next day, she said she would help out, there was nothing better than a house full of screaming, stuffing their faces, over active kids. She loved spending time with her friends. She called back..'Hey Karen, It's Dana...yes of course, I will be around at lunch time..yeah, okay, bye..'. Dana put the cell down, when she looked up she saw Mulder, she jumped slightly.

"Was that a date Agent Scully?.." Fox teased her slightly, he had been caught in the morning traffic, noticing the coffee on the desk he took a sip.."Thanks.." he said after.

"What if it was?.." Dana smirked as she took a sip from her coffee. "Tell me Mulder, when was the last time you went on a date?.." her eyebrows lifted, she ran her lacy fingers through her hair, her lips pouted, like they always were with her full lips.

"So it was a date?.." He smirked as he then walked to the desk, lifting a couple of case files..he didn't answer her question. Being honest he hadn't been on a date in a very long time. Since working on The X Files he didn't really even socialise with people anymore, his work was his life, his work and searching for his sister. At the age of twelve Mulder's sister was abducted from their room, he claims it was by extra terrestrials, aliens. The police found no evidence at the crime scene, nothing. He spent all his time searching for her, finding a reason or and explanation about what happened to her.

"No." Dana simply answerd, her lips pouted slightly. Before Dana had time to finishe her sentence he added more.."Good because I need your help with this new case.."

"Mulder, I can't. I'm sorry. I have plans..It's my God-son's birthday party and I said I would help out. Your on your own on this one." Dana raised her brow as she smirked a little.

"Oh Scully.." Mulder looked at her with a little pout.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder, I actually still want a life outside these four walls, when was the last time you went on a date Mulder..or even went out?..". Scully asked again, seeing as he hadn't before.

Mulder looked at her..."And I will speak to you later.." He said grabbing his coat...

"Mulder?..Where are you going?..".

"Haven't you got bodies to cut up or something?.."..Mulder headed to the elevator, once out he then went to his car, he wanted to do more digging on the case 'they' were meant to be working on.

Scully stood by the desk, her lips pursed as Mulder made his little comment. She rolled her eyes then checked her watch, he was right, she did still have the body to autopsy. Grabbing her coat she too headed for her car. Arriving at her office down at the lab, Scully put on her lab coat and and her blue plastic gloves. She began with cutting down the chest, she then began to take out the organs, his stomach, she placed it on the scales and noted the wight and size, she then began to dissect the stomach, she emptied the content along with the stomach acid's, leaving a stench, she should be used to that by now. She began to sieve through the contents..ham, sweetcorn...'Pizza' Scully thought. After she was done with the stomach she began with the lungs, there was black tar on the inner walls, showing this man was a heavy smoker, forty to sixty a day..maybe more. If the person that killed him didn't..he would be dead in the next few months anyway. After examining his organs Scully looked for obvious contusions, a few minor bruises on the upper arms, scanning over his inner arm Scully noticed a small puncture wound..he wasn't diabetic, but they were definitely needle marks. She then moved to his wrists, which had been slit, 'possible suicide'..she wrote down. Scully then pulled back the man's lower lip, a light blue substamce had stained his lips, she then looked at the mans fingernails..'Poison.'. Scully noted down all she found.

While Scully was busy doing what she was best at..Mulder was knocking on potential eye witnesses. After an hour and still nothing Mulder headed back to the office. If he couldn't get any information on the John Doe, there had to be something on missing persons reports or on the spinney machines that always made him feel sea sick. Arriving back he wasn't surprised Scully wasn't there, he sat in his chair, his feet on his desk as he chewed and spat out sunflower seeds.

Scully had finished with her autopsy and thought she would give the conclusion to Mulder before she left for the day. Standing in the basement doorway Scully lent against the door frame.."Good to see your busy Mulder..".

At her voice Mulder almost fell backwards.."Scully, well you caught me in my moment of..thought.".

Scully smirked and walked in, she slapped the report she did on the autopsy in front of him. "If your thinking about having pizza tonight..I would read this tomorrow." Scully suggested with a slight smile.

Mulder picked up the rport and scanned over it..."Poison..". He said as he chewed on a sunflower seed.

"That's what it says Mulder.". Scully said as she perched herself on the edge of the desk. "I would say your John Doe was poisoned then made to look like a suicide. I would check the scene again, look for needles, glasses, cups..anything that could have had a substance in it.".

Mulder continued to read as she spoke. "Wanna come with me Scully..hold my hand?.." He smirked and sat back in his chair.

"As much as I would love to Mulder, I have a bath tub and a bed that is very appealing to me right now." Dana stood up and bent for her brief case. She began to head out of the door before stopping.."Mulder, I will have my cell on me tomorrow, call me if it's an emergency.". She then walked but stopped again.."Oh and Mulder, try and behave." She turned and headed out.

"Spoil sport.." Mulder replied to her refusing. Mulder just sat back and watched as she left, as she turned he nodded.."Have a good time Scully and I will try..". He grinned.

**_Okay please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic and well I would appreciate feedback and reviews..either good or bad, Thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two, sorry it took a few days to uplaod but it wouldn't let me, anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you like this. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Two**

Scully awoke that morning, smiling as she stretched, she had a day off work..but a day looking after kids. She got up and run the shower, she had to be awake if she was going to cope at all today. Once the water was ready, she stepped in and did the usual, washed her hair, shampoo and conditioner. Then washed her body, after just standing in the after, letting it run down her body she turned off the water and got out. Wrapping a towel around her body and hair she walked back through to her bedroom. As she got changed into her trousers, shirt and a waist coat, she made her way to the kitchen and made something to eat. Cleaning up after herself she then switched everything off in the house and closed all the windows and doors she grabbed her cell and Ben's birthday present and headed out the door.

It was only a twenty minute drive to Karen's, she lived at home with her son and husband..and was about to have another baby. Dana got out her car and walked up the porch steps, she smiled at the balloons hanging from the door. Knocking three times she waited for answer..

Karen opened the door and smiled at Dana.."Hey Day, thank you again for helping.." Karen said as she stepped aside letting Dana in, she gave her a soft hug. "It would have been a nightmare with John out of town and all, he left this morning after giving Ben his presents.". Karen led them through to the dining room where Ben was sitting with one of his friends, who must have come earlier. "Happy birthday Ben.." Dana smiled as she walked over to him to give him his present, she bent to his height.

"Thank you Dana." Ben smiled brightly and gave her a soft hug.

"Your welcome."..Dana said giving him his hug back. She then stood and ruffled his hair lightly and then followed Karen to the living room, where she stood trying to blow up more balloons to go around. "Here, let me do that..". Dana smiled as she took another balloon, blowing it up she tied the end and let it fall to the floor. "How many are we expecting?..".

Karen turned to Dana as she was pottering around.."Eleven..or twelve..". Karen cringed.."I knew I should have lowered the amount.." She laughed slightly.

"It will be fine.." Dana said with a smile.

//A hour later//.

There was knocking at the door, most of Ben's friends arrived at the same time, they were only expecting a few more. With drinks in their stomach's and food on the way, the kids were having a great time playing party games and well..just doing boyish things.

After the party food was out on the table, Dana was at the sink, drying up the washing up she had just done. "Thanks Day, you really don't have to do this.." Karen commented as she was putting away some of the empty containers.

"It's my pleasure Karen, you shouldn't be doing so much in your condition.." Dana smiled looking at the patrouding bump.

"Well I do try but you know what mean are like.." Karen joked. "So Dana, hows the love life going.."..That was the exact question Dana hated to hear.

"Well you know, I'm busy a lot of the time..with work, I haven't really got a love life.".

Karen smirked a little, "What about that partner of yours?.."

"Mulder?, no, he's nice but he's arrogant and were just partners..".

"Would you like to be more than that?.."..

At the moment Karen asked the question Dana really didn't want to answer the door bell rang..

"I'll get that.." Dana smiled and walked through the hallway, where a hyperactive child had just ran into the wall, head first. As he sat on the floor crying Dana pulled of the mask he was wearing and tried to comfort him.."Karen..".

Karen walked in.. "Oh what did you do." Karen took hold of the boys hand and lead him into the kitchen to calm him down.

Dana stood and walked to the door, she opened it to find a man, a tall, dark haired, very handsome man. "Uh..hello.." Dana said with a smile.

Clive, a recently divorced business man, had come to pick up his son, Jacob. "Hello.." He said with a smile.."I've come to pick up Jacob..". He said again gazing at Dana, she was breath taking to him. Her auburn hair, her clear blue eyes..her full filled lips. He was mesmerized.

Dana nodded and stepped aside. "Oh of course, If you'd like to come in, he's just getting his party bag."..Dana smiled as she led him to the dining room where they were all sitting around the table.

"Thank you.". He smiled and followed her, seeing Jacob he smiled again as he bent by his side. "Hey buddy, having a good time?.." Jacob smiled and nodded.

Karen walked through to see Dana leaning against the door frame, gazing at Clive.

Karen walked up behind her to whisper.."He's divorced, 3 years of age and sees Jacob at weekends.." She smiled at Dana and nodded toward him, Clive turned and smiled at Dana.

Dana blushed slightly as Clive smiled at her, she smiled back..."Well go on.."..Karen said with a little laugh.

--

As Clive and Jacob were heading out, Jacob was saying bye to Ben and his other friends while Clive was walking with Dana to the door.."Dana, I was..wondering."..He paused for a moment to gather his words. "Well I was hoping you would say yes to coming on a date with me..".

Dana looked at Clive, her mouth partly open.."Yes...yes..". She didn't mean to sound a little desperate. "I would like that.." She said a little less flustered.

"Great!". Clive responded, he then gave her his business card with his cell and home number on it. "Maybe give me a ring tomorrow and we can arrange a day and place..".

Dana took the card and smiled. "I will do, have a safe journey home..".

Jacob and Clive both left the house.

"I told you.." Karen smirked slightly at Dana..

"Oh shut it you..". Dana laughed.

--

After helping Karen clean the house she gave the tired birthday boy a kiss goodbye and a warm hug to Karen.

"Keep in touch you!."..Karen called from the porch door and Dana gave her a wave off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I got a little writers block, I'm sorry this chapter isn't that great, I did try my best. Please please please review I love them =]. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three.

"Anything new on that case Mulder?". Scully asked in the chair opposite him, her legs crossed at the knee. Since the Ben's birthday party Scully had been talking to Clive, they had arranged to go on a dinner date that evening.

"No, I'm still right where I started, I'm going to Baltimore Police Department, I want to talk to the officers that found him, maybe jolt there memoires, visit the scene again. Fancy coming along Scully?." Mulder looked at her over the report he was scanning for the thousandth time.

"Sorry Mulder, I have plans this evening.". Scully did feel a little guilty, normally she would have, she would be there by his side, for everything, that's probably what her problem was, she just spent far too much time with Mulder.

Mulder placed the file down, leant back in the chair with his hands behind his head and his feet now propped up on the edge of the desk. "Twice in one week, my my my Scully, it must be love.".

"It's a dinner date Mulder, not a marriage proposal.". Scully said in a lower sort of tone.

"So it is a date." Mulder popped a seed in his mouth with a little side smile.."Well have fun Scully, you deserve it.".

Scully just looked at him, she folded her arms. She hated it when she was trying to be smart with him and he would come back with something..nice. Well actually Mulder was always..nice to her, he cared for her, he protected her and she would always be grateful for that, he was even sentimental at time, she would never admit it but..that's one of the things she loved about him.

"Yes actually Mulder it is.". She pursed her lips a little more and unfolded her arms to clasp her hands on her lap. "I'm hoping to get out of here on time..if that's okay with you." Scully said with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Go as you will Scully." Mulder said as he waved his hand in the air.

Scully shook her head, she was trying to hld back a smile.

--

The day had gone on far too long, Scully's feet hurt, her head was pounding and well Mulder wasn't making it any better.

"Have a good night Scully.. Don't give out on the first date..". He joked, but of course Scully was not impressed and gave him her all so famous look.

"Good bye Mulder."

--

Arriving home Scully slipped off her shoes, Placed her coat over the back of the couch and then flumped on it. "Ahh." Scully said as she brought her feet up slightly, her head resting on the arm of the couch. She then looked at her watch, she had an hour until Clive was picking her up. Perhaps a shower would wake her up a little. So going to the bathroom, switching on the shower she let it warm up. All the while she walked into her room, to her closet and looked for something to wear, looking through some she picked out a knee length black dress, with spaghetti straps.

After the shower, Dana dried her hair, she decided to put on some clear nail polish, on her finger and toe nails, after they were dried she put on some black under wear and slipped on her dress. Checking the dress in the mirror, Dana put on some make-up, not too heavy but just enough to make her skin glow.

Before Dana knew it, there was a knock at the door. She felt her stomach twist and flutter, 'Butterflies..all I need'. Answering the door with a smile, she saw Clive, with flowers in hand. "Come in..". Dana smile to him.. "You look beautiful"..Clive commented.

Dana blushed at his comment and smiled. "Thank you, you look very handsome.".

Clive looked up and down at himself. Then he gave her a sparkling smile. "These are for you, I hope you like them."

Dana took the flowers and smiled. "There wonderful thank you, would you like a drink before we go.." Dana asked as she peered back to him.

"Sure, yes please.". Clive said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Dana picked a bottle of red wine from her kitchen side. Getting two wine glasses from the cupboard she poured them glass each and handed one to him. Placing the flowers in the sink, filled with water.

"Thank you Dana.". Clive said as he then took a sip of the wine.

They way he said her name made her stomach turn again, she had a feeling about this man, a feeling she..she had for Mulder.

After a while and after idle chit chat, they headed out, Dana's arm linked into his, her eyes sparkled as their gazes met. As Clive drove to the restaurant he made small jokes, even though most of them weren't funny Dana laughed and not to just be polite.

As they pulled up, Clive offered his arm she took it gladly, walking into the restaurant Clive told the waiter his last name and they were then escorted to their table. Once seated Clive offered Dana the wine and food menu.

"Pick any that you want.". He said with a smile. "So Dana, tell me more about you..". He laughed slightly at sounding like a cheesy chat up line.

Dana also laughed, she scanned her eyes over the menu as she replied. "Well I'm the third eldest of four, I have a undergraduate degree in medicine, I..wanted to be doctor but I thought there would be more to offer in the Bureau..." Dana placed down the menu and the waiter came over.."Blossom hill and the chicken salad please.".

Clive had also been looking at the menu.."And I'll have the steak please.".

After the waiter left Dana carried on. "I was recruited to teach at Quantico, then I was requested to assist Mulder."..

Clive listened to her every word, he was so intrigued by this women it was unbelievable. "And what about your personal life?".

As the waiter came back with their wine and poured them a glass each Dana looked at him. "My personal life?..wow, I don't seem to have one these days..". Dana gave a slight laugh, truth in the matter, she didn't have one any more, she didn't go out, she didn't even see her family that often. "Well I go jogging.." Dana laughed. "Enough about me,...tell me about yourself..".

Clive laughed at her jogging comment, then nodded a little with a smile. "Well I'm 35, divorced I have a son, Jacob..."

The waiter came over and placed their plates in front of them "Thank you.".Dana said politely, as the waiter left Clive continued.

"I work in a business firm in town, I have worked there for about five years, I am hoping to get a promotion soon.." He said with a little grin.

Dana smiled as she then took her fork and began to eat her food delicately. "And..what about your home life..". She didn't want to intrude but she would like to know what had happened.

Clive nodded slightly as he then began to dig into his food. "Well I was with my ex-wife for seven years, five of which were married. We had our son Jacob, and then we..divorced. I see Jacob most weekends. It..it was hard for him when his mother and I divorced, it was hard on all of us.".

Clive looked down, he then took his wine and took a mouthful, washing down his food.

"Well Jacob is a lucky boy.." Dana smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Dana, how about yourself I mean, have you been married?..have ten children that you keep locked somewhere?.." He joked and he smiled seeing Dana smile also.

"Oh well I don't know about ten but I have a few monsters hiding in my closet that's for sure.." Dana said as she took another fork full of food into her mouth. "No..I have never been married and I haven't had any children.." Dana felt a little low at what she had just said, all the things every women would want, she still hadn't had and she didn't really see herself getting married either. "..not that I wouldn't want to it's just in my career line it probably wouldn't be too suitable.." Dana trailed off a little as she sipped on her wine, she didn't really want to talk about it.

//After dinner//.

After Clive had got the check, he grabbed Dana's coat and opened it for her to put her arms in, after putting on his own coat he then lead them through the door, a hand placed on Dana's lower back. As they walked outside he stopped as they got the car..

"Dana, would you care to take a walk with me?.." He smiled hopeful to her, he wanted to savour their evening together as much as he could.

Dana nodded and linked her arm through the loop created by his. Clive took that as a yes and turned them back toward the restaurant, it was pretty ark out, dark enough for the stars to be out anyway. They didn't talk at first, they didn't really need to, the mood just felt...right.

After a while Clive lead them over to a grassy area, he took off his coat and placed it on the ground for Dana to sit on, so her dress wouldn't get dirty. Dana smiled and carefully sat on his coat, he was such a gentleman. As they both sat down, Clive right by her side he looked over at her, she looked over at him and they smiled to each other. "It's such a nice night.." Dana said slightly as she closed her eyes and took in the night air

Clive smiled as he watched her eyes close and leant his head forward, kissing her gently, tenderly on the lips, his eyes closing as he did so, his hand tenderly touching her cheek. Her lips so warm, so soft. He pulled away after another moment.

As Dana felt his lips on hers she wasn't expecting it but wasn't pulling away either. Actually she welcomed it more, she leant her head toward him, feeling the breath hitting her skin from his nostrils. Feeling his tender touch on her skin sent sensations down her spine. As he pulled away she looked at him and smiled, she then looked down, still with that smile on her face.

Clive took the smile as she enjoyed it. He couldn't take the smile off his face. He moved a little closer to her, wrapping an arm gently around her, he didn't know weather he was moving too fast..well it was just a small gesture.

Dana wasn't really used to men touching her..and well she wasn't sure if she liked all that touchy feely stuff. Why not..something new. She leant into him slightly. She leant back, lifting her head to chin, looking up to the sky.. "I love the stars.." She said quietly.

Clive smiled as he watched her looking at the stars, the moon light made her complexion glow.. "You look so beautiful"..he had to say it again, she did, she looked so beautiful.

Dana smiled as she looked back at him, she hadn't had someone compliment her this much before and hardly ever at that fact. She reached over for his hand and intertwined their fingers, she caressed the back of his thumb.

"Let's get you home." Clive said as he then stood and helped her up, he intertwined their finger's again and walked her back to the car. Getting in the car he buckled up and began to drive.

Dana didn't really say that much on the way back, she was too happy to talk, she had the evening running in her head like a film strip. She must have been thinking for a good ten minutes because the next thing she noticed was her apartment block.

Clive got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her, he was going to walk her to her front door like a true gentlemen. As they walked up to the apartment they both made idle chit chat. As they approached the front door Dana opened it and then walked in slightly to turn on a lamp, she then stood at the doorway.. "Would you like a coffee?..".

"I would love to but I'm afraid I have an early start.." He really would have loved to.

"Oh okay, well.. thank you for a wonderful evening, I really enjoyed myself.." Dana smiled to him and leant against the door frame.

Clive smiled and nodded, he stepped forward a little. "Me too, I really did Dana, I would love to do it again..soon.." He smiled again.. "Can I call you tomorrow?..".

Dana smiled and nodded.. "I will probably be busy all day but I hope to be home by 7.00 pm..."

Clive smiled.. "Perfect..". He then stood a little closer.."Well I will speak to you tomorrow." He laughed a little.

"Yes.."..Dana smiled as she stood straight as she then faced him, face to face. Clive then leant in and pressed a gentle and soft kiss to her lips.

Dana smiled and leant into the kiss.."Speak to you then..". She said as she watched as Clive walked to the elevator and into it. She stood in the door way as she did, a smile spread across her face. She went back into the apartment and walked into the bedroom.. She got her pyjama's on and climbed into bed. She though about Clive and then Mulder.. he hadn't actually rung her. She wondered for a moment but then soon after her eyes were closed as she drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Okay, I'm sorry this is taking longer than I had expected. As I said in my last chapter I have a little writer's block, well anyway enough of my whining, I hope you enjoy. Oh, I just thought I would add, when Scully's at home, she's Dana when she's at work, she Scully. :).**_

Dana woke that morning with a smile on her face, she hadn't had an evening like that in so long, she had actually forgotten what it was like to be dressed up,wined and dined. During her usual routine, Dana was out of the door, her brief case in hand, she only had to make one stop before heading to work, the coffee shop.

As Scully entered the Headquarters she knew she would get stick from Mulder, okay maybe not stick but he would question her to the bone. Sipping her coffee as she walked into the office she saw Mulder in his usual place, behind the desk. "Morning Mulder."...

"Scully look at this.. the contusion marks along the victims body, it doesn't match.. it doesn't match.." He repeated the last line somehow trying to figure out an answer to his own question.

"Morning to you too..". Scully mumbled as she walked over to where he was sat and looked reached over for the case file, she glanced over to the picture, then looked at the few pages of notes behind it. "Mulder, I don't think this is the same killer, perhaps a copy cat, seeing as the MO was the same, the weapons were similar, the only thing that was different was the contusions.

"That's what I was thinking Scully, It just doesn't match. I was going to take a look at the crime scene.. wanna join?.".. Mulder said as she sat forward and reached for a sun flower seed and popped it into his mouth as he chewed on it.

"Actually Mulder I'm going to go down to the morgue, I want to autopsy this guy myself, his blood counts are all over the place, his vitals are way too high.." Scully said as she looked at the victims medical chart.

Mulder nodded slowly, Scully hadn't been her 'normal' self, well not around him anyway, not since...her date. His mind clicked. "So Scully, how was your date?..".

There it was.

Scully smiled, "It was good thanks Mulder.". She didn't want to say too much, she didn't like sharing her 'love' life with Mulder, she hadn't seen anyone since she had known Mulder, he had kept her too occupied with his theories and sometimes wild goose-chases. Scully had met a couple of Mulder's previous partners.. Phoebe and..Diana.. Dana thought about Diana with hatred, she knew she was jealous, she knew she cared what Diana had to think about her and she hated that.. she hated how close she was with Mulder. She hated her.

Mulder nodded again, he didn't want to pry into her life. He was just confused as to why she had changed toward him, they were always so close. 'Clive, it has to be..' Mulder thought, what if she liked him more than Mulder had thought?. Everything was changing he could already feel it.

"Okay well I'll stop in on my way back..". Mulder said as he began to exit the office, his jacket in hand.

Scully was soon out of the office and heading to the morgue, where the body was awaiting her.

The Morgue:.

Scully arrived to her office down at the morgue, surprised to find a bunt of flowers on her desk, as soon as she saw them she grinned wide, she already knew who they were from, she was a little confused as to how he found out where she worked exactly. She walked over to them, there was a card attached reading 'Dana, I had a wonderful night last night, you looked beautiful, I really hope we can do it again soon. Clive x.' Scully smiled brightly just reading his name gave her butterflies, he truly was amazing.

Moving the flowers to the side, after standing staring at them for five minutes, she walked through to the morgue, went to the silver draws and pulled one out, she read the name tag on the toe, she pulled over the trolley and put his body onto it.

After she had done the autopsy she went over her notes, the bruising around the wrists, where they had also been slit, looked as if though the victim had been tied up for some time, same around his ankles. There was no traces of Poison.

As her thought trailed on she was interrupted by footsteps, she turned around to find Mulder. "Hey Scully, what did you find?.".

Scully stood from where she was leaning and walked over to him, handing him the notes she had taken. "It's completely different to the other victim, I don't think it is the same killer...".

Mulder scanned over the notes. "I think your right Scully. I went to the crime scene, it wasn't like the other, the body was in a different position, I don't know why anyone thought it was possible." Mulder shook his head, his time, their time was being wasted. There was someone out there..maybe something.

Scully nodded and then walked back into her office, she had finished there for the day, she wanted to grab her flowers and her other belongings. She walked out, closing the office door behind her.

"Oh Scully, you shouldn't have.." Mulder grinned as he looked at her flowers.. "From lover boy?..". Scully snarled at him as they walked out to her car, she put the flowers in the back and stopped at the drivers seat.

"I'm going to go back to the office Scully, I want to file all this crap in..". He said as he backed away to his car, not far from hers. "I don't think there is anything else..".

Scully nodded. "See you Monday Mulder..". She got in her car and buckled up. Then shortly was on her way.

-The Scully residents.

Dana got home and set the flowers on the side, kicking her shoes off, taking off her coat she took a brief moment to just get the 'I'm finally home' feeling. `.

After a while of relaxing she looked at her cell, hoping to have something..from Clive. There wasn't anything, she didn't know why but she couldn't keep her mind off him, she..was missing him. She thought for a moment..'Dinner, I'll cook him dinner'. Dana dialled his number, hearing the call sound she waited, hoping for him to answer. "Clive Kennedy." Dana paused hearing his soft voice, "Clive, it's Dana.", "Oh hey, hows it going?.", "Good, I was..."she trailed off slightly, "thank you for the flowers.." Dana didn't know weather it was too soon to ask him round for dinner,seeing as they had only just gone on a date. "It was my pleasure Dana, I really did enjoy myself.", "So did I.. I was actually ringing to ask if you would like to come round for dinner?.". Clive paused a moment, a smile on his face. "I'd love to, what time should I be round?."

After arranging a time for him to be round Dana was in the kitchen, 'What to cook.. what to cook. Spaghetti Carbanara.' She smiled to herself, she looked into her cupboards making sure she had all the things she needed, Spaghetti, olive oil, streaky bacon and eggs. Pulling them out as she found them, she told Clive to be round in the next hour or so.

She put the spaghetti on to boil, having it on low simmer she thought she would have enough time to get ready.

Laying out her clothes on the bed Dana looked over, deciding after about ten different outfits if this was the right one. She walked back into the kitchen to check on the spaghetti, she stirred gently and turned the heat up.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror naked, Dana looked at herself, she had never really thought of herself as much, nothing special, maybe that's why she had never really had confidence with men. Turning on the shower she stepped in, letting the water trickle down her body felt like silk. It relaxed her and for a moment she just stood there. Using her hands to lather the shampoo into her hair, then her body and soon she was standing back in that mirror.

After checking on the dinner once more she got dressed. Leaving her hair to dry naturally, her hair fell perfectly around her face, the curls complementing her face. She powdered her cheeks 'ivory' and brushed bronzer on her cheek bones. Mascara and lip stick.

-Back in the kitchen-

As the spaghetti was almost done Dana prepared the sauce, boiling it also. As she drained the spaghetti and plated it, she then poured the cheese and ham covered sauce over the top.

Setting out the table with a candle lit, two glasses of red wine all that was needed was Clive, he was running a few minutes late. She couldn't help but feel nervous, what this man did to her was unreal.

Hearing a knock at the door Dana tried to stop herself from running to answer it, so calmly she walked over and opened it to a jar. Seeing his handsome face smiling at her Dana opened the door. "Hey.." She said with a smile stuck on her face. "Hey beautiful.." He replied."I'll take your coat.." She said as he took it off. "Mmm something smells good.." Clive said looking around then to her. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Dana felt her stomach flip. "Dinner's ready.. It's just through there.." She pointed toward the dining area, as she hung his jacket up he went on through.. "Mm it really looks great.." "Let's hope it tastes it too.." Dana joked as she walked back in, sitting at the chair opposite him. He held up his wine glass to clink with hers, she does so too. "To..what the future holds.." He said with a smile so pleasing to her eye. As they both tucked in they spoke of their days, Dana and the autopsy, Clive with his business clients, Jacob and well by the time that had all been said, they had finished.

After taking the dishes into the kitchen they located to the living room, the lamp on and their second bottle of wine open on the table, their glasses in their hands. They sat close, but still far away so that when they spoke they were actually looking at each other, face to face. Dana knew she liked this man.. a lot but she needed to know if he felt the same, so gently approaching the subject. "What do you want from life Clive?.". He took a moment to think, then answered honestly. "I want to be successful, happy, I want to have a family, get married again. Share my life with someone, so beautiful, so caring... You..". Dana really wasn't expecting to hear that she was part of his future, she didn't know if he felt that serious.. "What do you think?.." He said, looking directly into her eyes.. "I.. think that sounds perfect." She said with a loving smile. It was true, all she had wanted was to have a great career, a husband, a family.. to be happy and she truly believed this man was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. "I want my future to be you.." She said moving toward him more. "I know it's soon but Clive, I have never felt this strongly about someone, and I really believe I love you.". Clive moved his face close to hers. "Dana, I love you..". That was it, she leant forward and kissed his lips, passionately and meaningfully. Clive replied, his hands placed on the back of her head and the middle of her back, pressing her to him more, wanting more of her. Once they started they couldn't stop.

Clive had sat forward more, pushing Dana on her back on the couch, kissing her, his hands roaming over her breasts. Hearing her moan lightly each time he went over a sensitive area. Dana broke the kiss, she needed to breath, her voice all flustered.. She pushed Clive up slowly, taking his hand she stood from the couch and lead him to her room.

As soon as the door was closed Clive had her against the door, picking her up, pressing his erection against her. Dana automatically wrapped her legs around him, moaning more as she felt him rubbing against her, she could tell he was big and my..she wanted him more than ever. As he knew she was wrapped around him he stood back, just so he could take off her top, her bra. Turning to the bed he placed her down. His mouth reach for her lips, trailed off to her neck, her collar bone until he was licking over her nipples, he could tell they were sensitive by the way her breathing got heavier, as he continued his hands reached for her zipper to undo her skirt, as he found it he pulled it down. Revealing her underwear. He too took them off.

Dana sat up, her fingers locating his buttons and undoing them, his shirt is open and he shrugs it off. She was soon undoing his belt, his trouser button and his zipper. She looked up at him the whole time, her eyes never leaving his. As they hit the floor his boxers soon fell. She pulled him close to her, he was laying on top of her, his breathing matching hers, heavy, they were both pining for it.

Dana kissed him more, urgently, she had never needed or wanted someone so much, her hands were clamped to his back, pressing him against her, her lower half was now rising slightly, wanting to feel him against her again. As he felt her rise to him, he took the hint, "I love you.." he said softly as he entered her. Dana gave a moan.."Mmm..". He was slowly finding a rhythm and Dana was following it. He began slow but soon was getting quick, he only went faster when he heard her moan his name, over and over. His mouth was by her ear, his breathing hitting her neck, him pounding her, it was all getting to her, she could feel the pressure the shaking of her legs..she knew what was happening and she didn't want to stop. "Clive, Clive." She moaned. He was ready to climax and he really hoped she was to, getting faster as it got closer his thrusting harder, deeper, feeling the ball at the far inner wall of her vagina, made him go over the edge, he pounded two last times, harder and for longer, he kept it there as he came. "Dana, Dana..Ohh. Dana had already climaxed as he came, she could feel his warm semen rushing inside of her and to be honest, it felt good, really good. "Mmm Clive..." Dana said softly. His thrusts became slow, soft until he stopped, his face was level with hers, sweat trickling from his forehead. He leant down and kissed her lips softly.. "Your perfect.." He said. Dana smiled back.."Your wonderful..".

Clive gently pulled out of her and lay next to her, pulling over the duvet Dana turned on her side and placed her head on his chest, with a few soft kisses she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. His hand never left her back, his head resting on top of hers, he soon fell asleep.


End file.
